So Stupid!
by Choi Seul Mi
Summary: Susahnya punya sahabat seperti Zhou Mi. Dan yang bernasib cukup sial untuk menghadapinya adalah Henry. YAOI. ZhouRy. OneShoot! RnR please!


**So Stupid!**

.

.

**Dislaimer :** All chara in this fic belong to themselves.

**Pair :** ZhouRy

**Genre :** Romance and Friendship

**Rate :** K+

**Warning : YAOI, OOC,** Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Ide Pasaran, Gaje, Aneh, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, De el el. **NO FLAMER OR BASHING ALLOWED!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang namja terlihat tengah makan sambil mengobrol akrab di salah satu sudut kantin sekolah yang ramai. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ya! Mochi! Kenapa kau banyak sekali makannya?" Omel seorang namja berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Zhou Mi saat melihat namja berpipi chubby itu membuka bungkusan roti yang baru. Terhitung, sudah 4 bungkus roti yang dilahapnya.

"Biarkan saja!" Ucap namja imut bernama lengkap Henry Lau itu sebelum memakan roti di tangannya.

"Lama-lama, pipimu nanti akan jadi seperti ikan buntal!" Henry mendelik kesal ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Nih, makan!" Henry menyuapkan rotinya ke mulut Zhou Mi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ukuran roti yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu pun tak bisa masuk ke mulut Zhou Mi. Tapi, dengan kejamnya, Henry terus saja mendorong roti itu hingga Zhou Mi tersedak.

Dua orang namja yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua tertawa dengan kencang melihat adegan 'suap-suapan' itu.

"Mochi, sudahlah, kasihan Zhou Mi" Ucap namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang duduk di depan Henry baru saja meredam tawanya. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit tak rela, Henry pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Aih, kau kejam sekali, Mochi" Ucap Zhou Mi memelas.

"Haha... makanya jangan buat serigala berbulu domba marah!" Kali ini ejekan dilontarkan namja bermata sipit di depan Zhou Mi.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" Henry menatap kesal ke arah namja yang juga berjulukan 'Art of Voice' itu.

"Itu benar 'kan? Kau itu terlihat manis di luar. Tapi, sebenarnya kau itu jahat sekali."

"Dasar kura-kura menyebalkan!" Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Namja 'kura-kura' dan juga Zhou Mi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menggoda Henry memang tak pernah membosankan.

"Zhou Mi, Yesung. Berhentilah menggodanya!" Ucap Sungmin berusaha menasehati kedua namja yang masih saja tertawa dengan kencangnya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Wajahnya lucu sekali! Hahaha..." Kata Yesung di sela-sela tawanya yang kian membahana. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah terlalu sering dilihatnya.

Mereka berempat sudah mulai bersahabat sejak tingkat pertama Junior High School. Tetapi, untuk Henry dan Zhou Mi, mereka bersahabat sejak di Elementary School karena rumah mereka kebetulan bersebelahan. Jadi, sekarang mereka berempat sudah bersahabat selama kurang lebih empat tahun.

.

.

"Tunggu sebetar, ne. Kami mau rapat OSIS dulu!" Ucap Sungmin pada Yesung dan Henry yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari keduanya. Sungmin kemudian beranjak pergi bersama Zhou Mi, meninggalkan Yesung dan Henry di kelas yang sepi karena memang waktu pulang sekolah sudah lewat.

Mereka berempat berencana untuk menonton film sehabis pulang sekolah hari ini. Jadi, Yesung dan Henry terpaksa harus menunggu rapat OSIS hingga selesai agar bisa berangkat bersama.

Henry mengeluarkan Earphone dari saku celananya lalu memasangnya di telinga kirinya.

"Mau dengar juga?" Tawar Henry sambil menyodorkan salah satu ujung Earphone-nya yang belum dipasang. Tanpa menjawab Yesung meraihnya dan memasangnya di telinga kanannya.

Henry lalu mengeluarkan komik dari tasnya dan mulai membacanya. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu dari Earphone-nya.

"Tanpa kita sadari, kita memang selalu seperti ini, ya?" Ujar Yesung memecah keheningan. Henry mendongak. Kedua alisnya hampir menyatu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, sadar atau tidak, kita berempat selalu terpisah menjadi dua. Aku denganmu, dan Sungmin dengan Zhou Mi."

Otak Henry berputar dengan cepat. Selama ini ia tak pernah berpikir begitu. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, kata-kata Yesung ada benarnya. Dari dulu, memang selalu seperti ini.

"Mereka berdua sangat dekat. Eum, kurasa mereka cocok juga menjadi sepasang kekasih." Hei, tak tahukah Yesung bahwa namja di hadapannya ini sakit hati mendengarnya?

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, Henry mencintai Zhou Mi.

Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti Henry sadar akan hal itu. Ia tak berani mengungkapkannya karena takut ditolak. Dan ia tak bisa menolak rasa sakitnya kala mengetahui Zhou Mi yang lebih dekat dengan orang lain.

Ia hanya terdiam dan berusaha mengalihkan perasaannya dengan membaca komik lagi.

.

.

"Mochi, kau pulang dengan Yesung saja, ne? Aku mau menemani Sungmin membeli buku di toko langganannya." Ucap Zhou Mi setelah mereka berempat sampai di parkiran sebuah bioskop tempat mereka menonton Film beberapa jam yang lalu. Biasanya Zhou Mi yang mengantarnya pulang karena memang rumah mereka bersebelahan

"Kenapa Minnie tidak pergi dengan Yesungie saja?" Tanya Henry yang sebenarnya mengandung unsur protes.

"Aku juga meminta Zhou Mi untuk memilihkan buku." Jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, begitu." Ucap Henry kecewa seraya menunduk.

"Annyeong, Mochi, Yesungie!" Seru Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum motor Zhou Mi yang ditumpanginya melaju.

Henry memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Semakin terbuktilah omongan Yesung.

**~(vO.O)(*.*v)~**

Henry duduk di lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke tempat tidurnya. Ia melamun, apa lagi kalau bukan mamikirkan koala merah sahabatnya itu?

Sisi malaikat di hatinya meyakinkannya kalau ia juga harus bahagia, karena Sungmin itu sahabatnya. Tapi, sisi setan di hatinya tak mau kalah.

Ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Hanya ia yang boleh memiliki Zhou Mi.

Begitulah kiranya pesan-pesan dari para setan di hatinya. Yang mana yang harus ia ikuti?

"Mochi!" Henry terlonjak kaget. Seekor koala merah berukuran raksasa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Ya! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" Omel Henry sembari memukul lengan Zhou Mi –sang koala-.

"Kenapa memukulku? Kau saja yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku sudah lama di sini!"

"Eh? Be-benarkah?"

"Iya! Kau memikirkan apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Zhou Mi heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, apa kau akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Henry mendengus kesal. Zhou Mi memang selalu bertindak semaunya.

"Eung, Mimi..."

"Hm?" Sahut Zhou Mi masih memainkan PSP di tangannya.

"Apa... kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Zhou menghentikan permainannya. Ia beralih manatap Henry di sampingnya.

"Wae?"

"Aniya. Jawab saja!" Ucap Henry sambil tertunduk.

"Ne" Jawab Zhou Mi santai. Henry mendongak dengan cepat. Ia tatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan mirip koala –menurutnya- milik Zhou Mi.

"Siapa?"

"Eum... rahasia!" Zhou Mi kembali fokus pada PSP-nya.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Ne, sangat kenal."

Henry tercekat. Siapa lagi orang yang sangat dikenalnya selain Zhou Mi, Yesung dan Sungmin? Yesung? Oh, tidak mungkin. Yesung itu 'kan seme. Berarti...?

"Mochi? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Zhou Mi heran melihat Henry yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"Gwenchana. Labih baik kau pulang saja."

"Mwo? Wae?" Tanpa menjawab, Henry berdiri. Ia menarik Zhou Mi untuk ikut berdiri. Lalu, ia mendorong Zhou Mi hingga keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit dibanting.

Ia tak sanggup melihat Zhou Mi sekarang.

**~(vO.O)(***.*v**)~**

"Mochi!" Panggil Zhou Mi pada sosok Henry yang berjalan bebarapa meter di depannya. Namun, Henry tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Ia justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Akhirnya, Zhou Mi memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar Henry.

"Ya! Mochi. Kenapa tidak menghiraukanku seharian ini?" Tanya Zhou Mi. Jujur, ia ingin menanyakannya sedari tadi, tapi, karena Henry terus menghindarinya, ia jadi tak punya kesempatan bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Anni" Henry memang tidak punya alasan untuk marah. Hanya saja, ia jadi sedikit tidak nyaman kalau terus melihat Zhou Mi.

Alasannya?

Tadi ia tak sengaja melihat Sungmin memberikan sebuah tiket pertunjukan musik klasik pada Zhou Mi dan Zhou Mi tersenyum sembari menerimanya. Henry ingat dengan jelas, Sungmin bilang, pertunjukan musik klasik itu biasanya didatangi berdua dengan orang yang kita cintai.

Jadi, menurutnya, Zhou Mi dan sungmin sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa" Henry hendak beranjak meninggalkan Zhou Mi. Namun, baru selangkah, ia merasakan tangan Zhou Mi menarik lengannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Zhou Mi tegas.

"Aku ingin pulang sendiri saja." Henry melepaskan cekalan tangan Zhou Mi dan berniat pergi. Namun, lagi-lagi Zhou Mi menahannya.

"Bukankah kau tidak marah padaku? Kenapa tidak mau kuantar pulang?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin. Lebih baik kau mengantar Sungmin saja sana!" cengkraman tangan Zhou Mi di lengan Henry melemah. Henry menatapya tidak percaya. Sepertinya benar dugaannya, Zhou Mi memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sungmin.

Henry agaknya menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Karena kini hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Tapi, ia tak mau Zhou Mi melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih terdiam.

**~(vO.O)(***.*v**)~**

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Henry melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit yang lengang.

_Zhou Mi kecelakaan._

Kata-kata Sungmin di telepon itu bagaikan alarm pertanda kebakaran yang membuatnya menjadi sangat panik. Ia sangat ketakutan membayangkan keadaan Zhou Mi.

"Minnie!" Serunya pada Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelah pintu ruang Emergency. Di sebelah Sungmin ada Yesung yang juga menunjukan raut wajah cemas seperti Sungmin.

"Mochi."

"Bagaimana keadaan Mimi?"

"Kami belum tahu. Pemeriksaannya belum selesai." Henry berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan itu. Melalui kaca kecil yang ada di pintu itu, Henry bisa melihat beberapa orang dokter yang sedang menuntaskan pekerjaannya.

"Duduklah dulu" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus pundak Henry. Henry pun menurutinya. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit dengan Sungmin dan Yesung di sebelahnya. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan menutup mata, berdoa agar tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Zhou Mi.

Cklek~

Suara pintu yang terbuka sontak membuat ketiga insan yang tengah dirundung rasa cemas itu bangkit dari duduknya. Seorang namja berbaju putih yang dapat dipastikan seorang dokter keluar dari ruang Emergency.

"Mana keluarga dari Zhou Mi?"

"Kedua orang tuanya sedang di luar negeri." Jawab Henry.

"Lalu kalian siapa?"

"Kami perwakilan dari orang tuanya" Kali ini Yesung yang menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kondisi Zhou Mi tidak terlalu parah. Sebentar lagi ia juga pasti akan sadar."

"Bolahkah kami masuk?" Tanya Hanry. Sang dokter terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Boleh. Tapi, hanya satu orang saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Jawab dokter itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Labih baik, kau saja yang masuk" Ujar Sungmin ditujukan pada Henry.

"Tapi, kau 'kan namjachingu-nya, jadi seharusnya kau yang masuk."

"Aniya. Aku memang menyatakan perasaanku padanya. tapi, dia menolaknya."

"Tap-tapi, tiket itu? Aku lihat dia menerimanya." Henry menunduk, tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihat di wajahnya.

"Aku memang memberikannya, agar dia bisa pergi denganmu." Henry mendongak, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, Mochi. Zhou Mi itu menyukaimu." Ucap Yesung, menepuk pelan pundak Henry.

"Mwo?"

"Aish, sudahlah, labih baik kau masuk saja sana. Zhou Mi membutuhkanmu!" Yesung mendorong Henry ke arah pintu.

Henry memegang gagang pintu ruang Emergency itu ragu.

"Cepatlah!" Perintah Yesung tidak sabaran. Akhirnya, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Dilihatnya sosok Zhoi Mi terbaring dengan perban di kepalanya.

Dengan pelan, ia berjalan mendekati Zhou Mi. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Zhou Mi. Ditatapnya wajah Zhou Mi dalam-dalam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Zhou Mi. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Henry untuk segera meneteskan air matanya.

"Mimi... Mimi..." Panggilan-panggilan lirih terus mengalir dari bibirnya. Berharap yang ia panggil akan segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan perasaan yang menyayat hatinya tanpa ampun.

"Saranghae, Mimi" Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga olehnya. Kata-kata yang selama ini terus memaksa untuk segera diutarakan.

Tanpa ia sadari, Zhou Mi sudah membuka matanya saat ia mengatakannya.

"Mochi? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Zhou Mi yang baru sadar.

"Mimi? Kau sudah sadar?" Henry membuka matanya dengan lebar. Baru saja ia akan beranjak dari duduknya untuk memanggil dokter saat tangan Zhou Mi menahannya.

"Jawab dulu, Mochi. Apakah itu benar?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Henry sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut di mata Zhou Mi dan Author.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau mencintaiku?" Henry tersenyum dengan manis.

"Ne, Mimi. Wo Ai Ni." Zhou Mi pun ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni." Ucap Zhou Mi. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam. Menyampaikan perasaan masing-maing dengan tatapan.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang yang sangat kukenal?" Tanya Henry menghancurkan momen romantisnya sendiri. -_-"

"Ne, maksudku waktu itu, kau! Kau sangat mengenal dirimu 'kan?" Jawab Zhou Mi polos atau bisa dibilang bodoh.

"Hah? Aku kira yang kau maksud itu Sungmin. Kau membuatku salah paham. Dasar pabbo!"

"Aku rela jadi orang bodoh asalkan kau mencintaiku!" Ucap Zhou Mi tidak nyambung. Tapi, tetap saja membuat wajah Henry memerah.

"Tapi, aku kira kau menyukai Yesung." Lanjut Zhou Mi pelan menatap langit-langit di atasnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Henry yang mengerenyit bingung.

"Waktu itu 'kan kau menyuruhku bersama Sungmin. Jadi kukira kau menyukai Yesung dan tidak ingin kudekati lagi" Henry melongo mendengar penuturan Zhou Mi yang kelewat bodoh.

"Zhou Mi pabboya!" Ucapnya kesal sambil memukul-mukul dada Zhou Mi.

"Ya! Mochi, appo!" Teriak Zhou Mi dengan wajah kesakitan. Sontak Henry menghentikan pukulannya. Ia memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Mochi!"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Cium" Ucap Zhou Mi manja menunju ke arah bibirnya sendiri.

"Ya! Yang kupukul 'kan di dada. Kenapa minta ciumnya di bibir?"

"Pokoknya kau harus cium!"

"Andwae!" Henry menggelang cepat.

"Ya! Mochi!"

.

.

Sungmin memandangi Henry dan Zhou Mi melalui kaca kecil di pintu ruang itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Yesung yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Anni. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu."

"Tentu saja punya. Kau mencintai Zhou Mi 'kan?" Sungmin terdiam. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**~AUTHOR'S AREA~**

Kemaren, ada temen fb saya yang meng-upload foto-foto Henly. Sumpah, dia imuuuut banget, deh!

Alhasil saya jadi kesem-sem gitu deh ama si Mochi. Kkkke~

Terus, akhirnya kepikiran buat bikin epep dengan pemeran utama Henly. Dan Voila~

Terciptalah epep gaje ngga layak jual ini. *siapa juga yang mau jual?* #bletak.

Yesungdahlah, sampai jumpa lagi *lambai-lambai ala miss Korea* and...

**^_^REVIEW PLEASE^_^**


End file.
